


Twisted Love

by fallenangel09



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Clowns, Controlling, Danger, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Forced Relationship, Gore, Henry Bowers - Freeform, Henry Bowers Smut, Henry Bowers x Original Female Character, Human Pennywise (IT), IT 2017 - Freeform, Love, Love Triangle, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Nicholas Hamilton, Pennywise the dancing clown, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Rebels, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scary Clowns, Sex, Smut, Stephen King - Freeform, Stephen King's IT - Freeform, Stephen King's IT 2017, Teenagers, Twisted, Twisted love, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, clown, love hate relationship, pennywise - Freeform, pennywise smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel09/pseuds/fallenangel09
Summary: After getting expelled from her old high school, Jade Hardesty is forced to transfer schools and move to Derry, Maine.Jade instantly feels that there is something wrong with the town and dislikes it. Upon her arrival, it doesn't take long before the entire school and soon even the town to know about her bad reputation.Soon, she finds herself falling for the school bully, Henry Bowers. Quickly realizing, it could be for all the wrong reasons...Whenever she thinks that her life couldn't become more challenging and difficult, she's wrong! One night at a carnival can change so much!





	Twisted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :) 
> 
> I just recently watched the new IT movie! Just like a lot of other people, I fell completely in love with Pennywise! & I might also have a little crush on Henry Bowers as well! :D This is my very first IT fanfic! Ever since watching the movie, I knew that I had to write something! It was too good not to! So, I hope that those who choose to read it enjoy! 
> 
> Also, if anyone has any suggestions or anything please let me know! I'm open to just about anything! Suggestions and feedback are more than welcomed and greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'm also sorry that this is kind of short, I just wanted to get it up to see what everyone thought! I will be posting again soon with another update! :D
> 
> If anyone prefers Wattpad I have one of those!! You can find me on there as fallenangel0909 & feel free to add my kik as well! fallen.angel009

I rolled my eyes as I listened to my mom continuously lecture me in the car. I’ve had to listen to this the whole ride here. I rolled my window halfway down as we entered our new town of Derry, Maine. October rain was falling rapidly from the sky. I sighed as we finally pulled into the driveway of our new house.

“Jade, just give it a chance.” My mom said. I could hear the hint of annoyance in her tone of voice.

I glared over at her. “I did, and I’m already not impressed. This place is dead.”

Before she could respond, I quickly stepped out of the car, grabbed my bags from the backseat and hurried to the front porch, waiting for my mom to catch up.

Finally, she joined me on the porch as she unlocked the front door and opened it. I glanced around the house, then raced upstairs to claim my bedroom.

I didn’t come back downstairs until it was time for dinner. Since most of the house wasn’t pieced together just yet, we ordered in. It was awkward and silent at the table. My mom knew that I already hated it here. I did make sure to keep my distaste for Derry as transparent as I could.

After dinner, I showered and prepared for bed. I turned out the lights and surprisingly fell asleep faster than I thought I would.

Morning seemed to come way too fast, it seemed like I had just closed my eyes and now here it was morning. I threw the covers off me and began to find an outfit for my first day of school. I ended up picking out my favorite pair of faded blue jeans, a black tank top, and a black cardigan to go on top. I grabbed my backpack and rushed downstairs.

I joined my mom in the kitchen.

“Jade, aren’t you going to eat anything?”

I shook my head. “No, I’m not that hungry. If anything, I’ll grab something at school.”

I watched her give me a small nod, then I opened the front door and walked outside to the bus stop.

After waiting outside for about ten minutes, the bus finally came. The bus driver gave me a friendly smile as she opened the doors.

“I haven’t seen your face around here, you must be a new one.” She said.

I flashed her a forced smile. “I am.”

“Well, welcome to Derry! My name is Dianna.”

“Jade Hardesty.” I said.

“You go ahead and pick any seat you want.”

I stepped onto the bus, I was somewhat alarmed to be the very first person on it. I shrugged it off as I walked all the way to the back and claimed my new seat. I went through my backpack and found my headphones, I plugged them into my Sony Discman and began blaring my music and going into my own zone.

The bus continued to stop occasionally, picking up more and more people. Soon, the entire bus was full.

I was so lost in my own world, I didn’t notice a tall-skinny boy with a light brown mullet standing next to my seat.

I removed my headphones from my ears and stared up at him. “Do you need something?”

“Yeah, that’s my seat.” He said.

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, well, that’s just too bad. This is my seat today.”

I glanced around, I noticed how almost everyone on the bus was staring at me with wide eyes. This guy must have been someone who you didn’t want to mess around with.  
“Just give me my seat back and we’ll forget this whole thing ever happened. I wouldn’t want to make your first day here miserable, new girl.” He threatened.

I let out a breathy laugh. “Please, you don’t scare me.”

He stared at me intensely.

I laughed again, amused at his attempts of being intimidating. “Look, whoever you are… I’m not getting up. So, you might as well just suck it up and sit here next to me. Unless of course, you want to stand the rest of the ride to school. It’s your choice.”

He sighed, then quickly sat down next to me.

“Good choice.” I nodded, smiling at him.

He remained quiet with his arms crossed. I wondered if it was because he didn’t get his way.

“So, anyway—I’m Jade. Jade Hardesty.”

“Henry Bowers.” He replied.

“Henry, I may be new, but you don’t seem like the type of guy to take the bus to school.” I blurted.

He shook his head. "I usually don't."

“What makes today different?” I asked.

He shrugged. “My friend’s car broke down.”

I nodded, “Oh, okay.”

The bus came to a complete stop and everyone began getting off. Henry and I stood up and I followed him off the bus.

“See you around.” I said as I walked off.

I entered the unfamiliar building, everything blended together and looked identical. I stopped in the girl’s restroom, when I was finished, a short blonde girl was waiting for me outside of the bathroom stall, causing me to jump.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” She laughed.

“It’s okay. Did you need something from me or something?” I asked.

She shook her head. “No, not really. I just noticed that you were new here and I wanted to introduce myself. I’m Beth.”

“Jade. Why did you wait until we were in the bathroom to introduce yourself? I saw you out in the hallway.” I asked.

Beth sighed. “Well, I saw you talking with Henry Bowers. I thought that you might be his new girlfriend or a part of his gang or something. I was scared to approach you.” She said with caution.

I felt my eyes go wide. “What?”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Don’t apologize. To be honest, I don’t even really know him. We just rode the bus together.”

“Oh, thank God!” Beth said.

“Why? What’s wrong with him?” I asked. 

“He’s basically the school and town bully.”

“Well, that explains the whole seat situation.” I said aloud.

“What seat?” Beth asked.

“Oh, I stole his seat on the bus and refused to give it back to him.” I explained.

Beth’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Are you serious? Jade, you’re lucky to be alive. Nobody here stands up to Henry. He always gets his way.”

I shrugged. “I guess I’m not like anyone here.”

“I’d keep your guard up. Henry and his gang will probably come after you for what you did, they don’t let things go.”

After that, Beth and I walked to our classes.

Finally, it was time to go to lunch. Henry and his gang of goons said obscene and sexual things to Beth and me as we walked to the cafeteria table with our lunches, but it didn’t stop there. I watched as they would pick on the younger crowd. They would taunt, tease, and torture them.

I stood up from the cafeteria table, my hands were balled into fists. 

“Jade, sit down. Don’t get involved.” Beth begged.

I shook my head. “I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

I raced over to Henry and his goons. I shoved Henry away from one of the younger kids, who was so scared it looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

“Don’t you idiots have anything better to do than torture people? It must make you guys feel so tough to prey on the younger crowd. The ones who are pretty much defenseless.”

Henry slowly walked towards me. “As if you’re perfect, you got kicked out of your old school for starting fights, isn’t that right?”

I shook my head. “N-no.”

He inched closer to me. “You’re no better than me.”

“I used to be like you, but I’ve changed. Something that you’re probably not even capable of.” I shouted.

I heard a series of gasps sound off throughout the cafeteria. 

Henry was even closer to me now, I tried showing him that I was fearless. That I wasn’t afraid of him or his goons, but when I saw a sly grin come to his face, all of that changed quickly.

He stepped closer to me, closing the gap that was between us completely. 

My breathing increased as I felt one of his hands harshly grip my hip. With his other hand, he wrapped it around my head and brought it forcefully towards his. Instantly feeling his lips crash on to mine.


End file.
